Ojamajos in Hershey Park
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: The sequel to Ojamajos in Disneyland. The Ojamajos are off on another vacation. This time to the Sweetest Place on Earth: Hershey Park, USA! But the trip goes out of control fast, when a certain Witch Queen's chocolate obsession gets out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

Ojamajos in Hershey Park!

Chapter 1:

Avant Title: _Jou-Sama is floating against a background decorated with cupcakes and numerous sweets._

"_Chocolate!" Hershey Chocolate bars pop up._

"_Kisses!" Jou-Sama's eyes turn into hearts._

"_Peanut butter cups!"_

_Jou-Sama takes a bite out of a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, but quickly spits it out._

"_Brussel Sprouts?!" Oh she is not happy with this. "Majorin!!! I'm going to kill you!!!!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 6:00 AM, and the Ojamajos have just arrived at Hershey Park PA, in Maho Dou's trusty ol' bus.

"We're here! We're here!" Hana exclaimed.

"Okay, everybody out!" Aiko said.

"Thanks for bringing me along, Minna." Poppu jumped out of the bus.

"It's the least we can do for not bringing you to Disneyland with us." Onpu said.

"I'll be impressed if she can keep up with us." Doremi said.

"Doremi!" Poppu snapped.

"They never change." Hazuki said.

"I wonder if Hershey has giant lollipops?" Momoko said. She licked her lips as she thought of the giant rainbow Disney lollipops.

Jou-Sama took in a deep breath. The air smelt of baking brownies. "Mmmmm... Chocolate..." She had removed the veil from her face, specifically for this trip.

"A-hem!" Majorin gave the Queen a look.

"What?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on in your head." Majorin said.

"Ara? Why... Whatever do you mean?" Jou-Sama said, trying to be oh-so innocent.

"I don't think Doremi-Chan-Tachi would like to know what you can be like around... ..." Majorin glared at her, "Chocolate."

"Majorin, I've no idea what you are talking about."

"Your Majesty... ... You have a problem."

Jou-Sama then pulled a chocolate bar out of nowhere. "I can quit anytime I want, Majorin." She tossed the chocolate into a nearby trash can. "You see?"

"Mmm-hmm. Sure, you say that now." Majorin rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Let's get going, Minna." Momoko said.

"Hershey Park, here we come!" Doremi cheered.

They started heading for the park entrance. Jou-Sama, however, stayed at the bus for a second. Now, remember that chocolate bar she tossed into the trash? Well... She didn't really throw it away. Instead, Jou-Sama used her powers to make said candy bar float into her hands. She had a small, almost sinister grin. If the Queen ever smiles like that, it can only mean one thing: Disaster is coming.

"I never said I was going to keep that promise." Jou-Sama whispered to the audience. **(That's you, people!) **

"Jou-Sama! Are you comin'?" Aiko called out.

"Wait for me, Minna-San!" Jou-Sama hid the chocolate bar and caught up with the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had gotten inside the park, it was time to decide what to ride first. Unlike Disneyland, Hershey Park was considerably smaller.

"Hmmmm... Decisions, decisions." Doremi held the map. "Minna, I wanna start the day off with a bang!"

"What sounds good?" Onpu asked.

"I think we should ride the Comet first." Aiko said.

"So we're here in Founder's Circle..." Momoko said. "And the Comet is over there in Comet Hollow. We should head ths way."

The Comet was one of those old style wooden coasters. While steel coasters are all well and fine, nothing quite beats a good wood coaster. The Ojamajos were lucky enough to grab the front seats. Doremi and Momoko sat in the very front. Aiko and Hana sat behind them. Onpu and Hazuki were in the very back of the car. Unfortunately, Poor Poppu didn't meet the height requirements and was forced to wait on the sidelines with the Queen and Majorin. **(Aww don't worry Poppu-Chan! You'll get on the next ride!)**

The Ojamajos were all strapped into their seats. Soon they were heading up a hill to the coaster's starting point.

At the top of the hill, Momoko said, "Hey look! I can see our bus from—**HERE!!" **She screamed out the last part as the car zoomed off.

"Amazing. We're not here for an hour in this place, and already the girls are screaming in terror." Majorin said.

"You don't think anyone will recognize us from Disneyland, do you, Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I should hope not. Jou-Sama, if I have to sign one autograph while we're here, I'll surely lose my temper."

"What are you two talking about?" Poppu asked.

"You see, Poppu-Chan, when we were in Disneyland," Jou-Sama said, "Majorin and I... Umm... Well-"

"We gained a fan base, if you will." Majorin finished for her.

"Exactly. Everyone wanted our pictures and autographs." The Queen shuddered at the thought of getting mobbed. "It was scary."

"Kinda like Onpu-Chan with her fans." Poppu said. "Why would people want your autograph?"

"Because we're dressed up like Disney characters." Jou-Sama and Majorin said together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God! That was awesome!" Aiko said.

"Wow! What a rush!" Momoko said. "Better than a candy rush, even!"

"You're not gonna go crazy on the candy again, are you, Momo-Chan?" Doremi asked.

"Aww don't ruin my fun!"

"Hazuki-Chan, you okay?" Onpu asked.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-too fast." Hazuki stuttered. "Way too fast."

"That was fun!" Hana yelled.

"I get to pick the next ride!" Poppu said.

"Okay, Poppu-Chan." Momoko said. She handed Poppu the map. "What do you wanna ride?"

"Uhhhh..." Poppu thought for a moment. "I wanna ride this!"

"Ara! Poppu-Chan wants to ride bumper cars!"

"Cars? Don't humans need licenses to drive cars?" Majorin asked.

"Ya don't need a license to drive bumper cars." Aiko said. "Just like we don't need licenses to fly a broomstick."

"Do we need licenses to fly our brooms?" Doremi said.

"You probably do, Doremi." Poppu remarked.

"That's not funny."

"The bumper cars are over in Music Box Way." Hazuki pointed out. "Just a short walk from Comet Hollow."

"I'll race you there!" Poppu ran off in that direction.

"Wait for us!" Onpu said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later...

"Whee!" Hana exclaimed as she crashed into Hazuki and Onpu.

"You cut that out Hana-Chan!" Hazuki laughed.

"Vroom! Vroom!" Hana said, driving off.

"Doremi look out!" Poppu and Doremi were in the same car. Suddenly, Aiko and Momoko bumped them.

"Gotcha!" Momoko said.

"And this is supposed to be fun?" Majorin said. "How do you make this thing move?!" She snapped.

"Well how should I know?!" Jou-Sama snapped back.

Aiko and Momoko were right behind them. Then, Aiko came at them, full speed!

"I'm gonna ram 'em!" Aiko yelled. **(CRASH!)**

"Aiko! Momoko!" Majorin yelled at them.

"Oh come on! It's all in fun!" Momoko said.

"Oh really? Take this!" **(CRASH!)**

"Hey! That's not fair!" Aiko laughed.

"It's all in fun!" Majorin repeated what Momoko said a second earlier.

"Gang up on Doremi Mama and Poppu!" Hana yelled.

**"OH NO!"** Doremi and Poppu screamed.

"Punch it Doremi!" Poppu yelled.

"**KYAH!** Leave us alone!" Doremi screamed.

**(CRASH!)**

Everyone started laughing after they all crashed into each other. Doremi and Poppu had dizzy marks in their eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Right now, the girls were walking through the park and trying to decide what to ride next until Momoko spots a... ... ... Well, I'll let her take it from here.

"A candy store!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Momo-Chan stop!" Hazuki yelled.

"Don't you remember what happened in Disneyland?!" Doremi yelled. It was too late. Momoko was candy shopping. "Who wants to go get her?"

"I'll go fetch Momoko-Chan, Minna-San!" Jou-Sama volunteered.

"Not so fast, Jou-Sama!" Said Majorin. "I'll go fetch Momoko-Chan, you stay here with the others."

As Majorin went after Momoko, an angry mark appeared by Jou-Sama's head. **(Oh dang it! The Queen's getting steamed, and that ain't good.)**

**"HIDOI! I want my chocolate!!"** Jou-Sama shouted angrily.

"She's acting just like Hana-Chan when she doesn't get what she wants." Doremi said, as the others hid behind her.

"Kowaii!" The others said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you guys!" Momoko said. "Hershey does have giant rainbow lollipops! In your face!"

"Momo-Chan, I can't believe you're getting high on candy again." Onpu said, hands on her hips.

"Well, I didn't buy chocolate. Chocolate melts." Momoko stated. "I bought lollipops, Twizzlers, and Skittles! Sour Skittles, my favorite!"

"Majorin-San, ya were supposed to stop Momo-Chan from buying candy!" Aiko said.

"Right, right." Poppu nodded. "Then that means Momo-Chan turned you onto candy."

"Oh keep your candies to yourselves." Majorin said. "I prefer dark chocolate myself." She pulled out a bar of dark chocolate, unwrapped it and started eating said candy bar.

"Majorin gets chocolate, but I'm not allowed to have any?" Jou-Sama said, trying to look pathetic with fake tears in her eyes. She then grabbed Majorin by her jacket collar and said, "Why must you torture your Queen like this?"

"Jou-Sama... ... You hate dark chocolate." Majorin said.

"I still like chocolate." Jou-Sama had a little pout on her face.

"Hana-Chan wants to try dark chocolate!" Hana exclaimed.

"All right then." Majorin let Hana try a bit of her chocolate bar. Hana took one bite and by the expression on her face, she didn't like it.

"Bleh! Eww... ... ... It's so bitter." Hana said.

"That's why Jou-Sama won't even touch it." Said Majorin. "She hates that it's so bitter. The Queen goes for milk chocolate every time."

"Wanna try some Twizzlers, Jou-Sama?" Momoko offered a little of her candy.

Jou-Sama went "Hmph!" and puffed up her cheeks.

"She hates licorice as well." Majorin sweatdropped.

"Well, nobody likes dark chocolate." Doremi said matter-of-factly.

"So you are saying I'm a nobody?!"

"What Doremi means to say is, it takes a special person to like dark chocolate!" Poppu said.

"That still hurts." Majorin took another bite of her dark chocolate.

"I pick the next ride!" Momoko exclaimed. "I wanna ride the Wildcat! I wanna ride the Wildcat! I wanna ride the Wildcat!"

"Momo-Chan let the candy go to her head." Aiko said.

"Again." Hazuki and Onpu added.

"So... The Wildcat, Momo-Chan?" Doremi asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Let's go go go go go go!" Momoko bounced up and down. (WHOOSH!) And she was off.

"Kids." Majorin sighed. "What can you do?"

"I want my chocolate... ..." Jou-Sama was upset like Doremi does when she's denied her steak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, you see, there wasn't just a Wildcat coaster, there was also a Wild Mouse coaster. **(So Why isn't there a wild dog coaster?)**

"A Wildcat and a Wildmouse. They go hand in hand." Aiko said.

"It looks so fast!" Momoko said.

"I'd rather ride the Wildmouse." Hazuki said.

"Chicken!" Momoko taunted. "Chicken!"

"Momo-Chan, that's not nice." Onpu said.

"Well, I just think the Wildmouse is a bit more tamer." Hazuki said. "And a lot less faster."

"Roller coasters are supposed to be fast, Hazuki-Chan." Aiko said.

"Oh well, your loss." Momoko ran off to the Wildcat line.

"Wait up, Momo-Chan!" Doremi, Aiko, Onpu and Hana went after her.

"Daijoubu, Hazuki-Chan." Poppu said. "I'll ride with you."

"Arigato, Poppu-Chan." Hazuki said. "Jou-Sama, Majorin-San, are you two going to ride with us?"

Jou-Sama sighed, "Fine." She's still mad about not getting her chocolate.

"Why not?" Majorin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya-Ta! Hana-Chan, we get the front seats!" Momoko squealed.

"Ya-Ta!" Hana cheered.

"If this doesn't take the edge off of Momo-Chan's sugar rush, nothing will." Doremi whispered to Onpu and Aiko.

Meanwhile at the Wildmouse, Hazuki-Tachi got seated and their ride was ready to start. Instead of going up and down like a normal coaster, the Wildmouse just went up and whipped around corners.

"Ara, we're up so high." Hazuki said.

As they whipped around another corner, Majorin held her hat so it wouldn't blow off. **(What does she hide under that hat anyways?!)**

"Mou, I shouldn't have eaten that chocolate bar." Majorin said.

"Serves you right for not sharing with me." Jou-Sama said. **(I thought she wasn't the type of witch to hold a grudge.)**

"Don't lose your chocolate yet, Majorin-San." Poppu giggled.

"Mou... I'm sitting out the next ride." The red-violet witch sweatdropped. **(I still love it when Majorin-Sama sweatdrops!)**

But back on the Wildcat... ... ... ...

"**KYAH!! Get me off this crazy thing!!!" **Doremi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It's more fun when you put your hands in the air!" Hana waved her hands high above her head.

"**WHOO!! Faster faster!" **Momoko shouted.

"**KYAH!!!"** Doremi, Aiko and Onpu screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"That was so awesome!" Momoko yelled.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" Hana skipped out of the Wildcat ride.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Doremi said.

"Easy there, Doremi-Chan." Aiko said.

Hazuki-Tachi were sitting on a bench outside the Wild Mouse ride. They were eating ice cream, at least, that's what it looked like.

"Minna, how was the Wildcat?" Hazuki asked.

"It was too-too-too fast." Onpu stuttered.

"It was sugoi! I loved it!" Momoko said. "I wanna ride it again! And again and again and again and again and again!"

"What are you guys eating anyway?" Doremi asked.

"It's something they called the 'Ice Cream of the Future.'" Poppu said. "See? From that stand over there!" She held up a cup filled with tiny, little, pink and blue ice cream beads. "It tastes like cotton candy!" **(They're eating Dippin' Dots Ice Cream. It's really good stuff!)**

"Never seen ice cream like that before." Aiko said.

"If I didn't feel so sick, I'd try it..." Doremi groaned.

"So I'm not the only who's feeling bad." Majorin said.

"Majorin-San mo?"

"That's what I get for eating chocolate so early in the day."

"Majorin doesn't get any of my ice cream, because she didn't share her chocolate!" Jou-Sama said.

"You hate dark chocolate!" Majorin stated.

"You still don't get any of my ice cream!" **(I think the Queen and Majorin might get into a fight.)**

"We need a break from the roller coasters, I guess." Onpu said. "Let's see the map."

"Hmm..." They all looked at their map.

"Ney, ney, what's this?" Poppu said.

"Zoo... ZooAmerica?" Hazuki said.

"Ahh, there's a zoo at Hersheypark?" Hana said. "Let's go, mamizu!"

"I'll race you there, Hana-Chan!" Momoko exclaimed. "On your mark, get set, GO!!" And there goes Momoko.

"Momo, Hana-Chan can't keep up!" Hana ran after Momoko.

"I don't think it helps that Momoko-Chan's on a sugar rush." Majorin said.

"Come on, let's catch up to 'em!" Aiko said.

"We need to go back through Music Box Way to Minetown." Hazuki said. "That's where ZooAmerica is."

"I hope Momo-Chan and Hana-Chan don't get lost." Doremi said, shaking her head."

"Demo ne, this park isn't as big as Disneyland." Onpu said.

"True. Anyway, let's move!"

* * *

ZooAmerica, Hersheypark's very own zoo. And no, it doesn't have lions or tigers, but it does have bears!

"Doremi Mama, the teddy bears are eating giant peanut butter cups!" Hana said. She was checking out the forest bears. **(Much different than teddy bears, but Hana doesn't need to know that.)**

"That's so cute." Doremi said.

"It would be kinda funny if animals ate chocolate like us." Aiko said.

"Chocolate..." Jou-Sama said to herself. She still wants her chocolate.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Jou-Sama's not allowed to have chocolate!" Momoko taunted. "Ha ha! Sucks to be you right now!" She laughed.

Jou-Sama growled slightly and her hands clenched into fists. **(Oh no)**

"M-Momoko-Chan, I wouldn't do that." Majorin said.

"No worries. What's she gonna do? Bite me?" Momoko laughed her head off.

"Don't push her to her limits, Momoko-Chan." Majorin warned. "I did that once and... ... ... Mou..." She shuddered.

"Oh come on!"

"Listen here Asuka!!" Majorin grabbed Momoko. "I've been to the edge of the abyss and back! You can not imagine the things I've seen, the things _she's_ done!"

"Well, what happened?" Poppu asked.

"Mmm... I'll tell you all. You see—" Majorin's story was drowned out by a few roars from the bears and a few squealing kids. "And that's why you DO NOT, under any circumstances, get in the Queen's way when it comes to chocolate."

"Jou-Sama and chocolate... Kowaii!" Hazuki said.

"Really scary!" Onpu said.

"Jou-Sama wouldn't hurt anybody for chocolate!" Momoko said, still laughing.

Jou-Sama was not amused. She grabbed Momoko by the back of her shirt and dragged the yellow witch apprentice to a corner where no one could see them. Then, the sounds of slaps and yelps could be heard.

"Oh Momo-Chan, why?" Aiko said.

"You all thought I was joking." Majorin shook her head.

"Wow, that is really scary." Poppu said.

Momoko stumbled out of the corner. "I will never tease Jou-Sama about her chocolate habits again." She said.

"I told you so." Majorin said.

"Daijoubu desu yo, Jou-Sama." Doremi said nervously. "I'm pretty sure you'll get some chocolate later."

"Oh I will." Jou-Sama said.

"Hana-Chan's scared, Doremi Mama." Hana said, clinging to Doremi's arm.

"I'm sure she'll calm down." Majorin said, then she muttered underneath her breath, "Eventually."

* * *

The Ojamajos decided to hang out in Minetown for a while.

Doremi, Aiko, Hana and Momoko rode on the Great Bear. **(I probably shouldn't have to explain the ride...)**

Poppu **(who once again did not meet the height requirements), **Hazuki, Onpu, Jou-Sama and Majorin were waiting around. Some of the park visitors began to stare at the two older witches.

"Why are people staring at us?" Onpu said.

"This is not good." Majorin muttered. "People are recognizing us."

"I don't want to sign any autographs." Jou-Sama said. "I just want chocolate!"

"And you're never going to get it."

Suddenly, someone squealed, "Look! It's the cute witches from Disneyland!"

"Aren't they supposed to be at Disney?" Someone else said.

"KYAH!" They all screamed. The people were ready to crowd them!

"We need to hide somewhere! Fast!" Hazuki said.

"Uhh... Uhh... Over there!" Onpu exclaimed. "The Coal Cracker ride!"

"I call the front seat!" Poppu said as they made a beeline for the Coal Cracker. Once they were safe in the line, they did a group sigh.

"I don't believe this." Onpu said.

"People do recognize us from Disneyland." Jou-Sama said.

"Ha! I told you!" Majorin said.

With that, an angry mark popped by the Queen's head and she whacked Majorin.

"Minna, I'm sure we won't be hounded by fans as long as we have rides to do." Hazuki said.

"True, true." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later, Doremi-Tachi were waiting for Hazuki-Tachi.

Momoko tapped her foot as she said, "Oh they did not desert us!" She pulled out another packet of sour Skittles and ate the whole thing straight up.

"If I had to guess, Momo-Chan, I'd say they found something interesting to do." Doremi said.

"Well, I hope they hurry. I wanna ride more rides!" Momoko said.

"Momo-Chan..." Aiko, Doremi, and Hana sweatdropped and stared at their... seemingly crazy friend.

* * *

**Oh Minna-San! I'm sorry I kept you waiting for the next chapter, but I got writer's block and all, demo ne I did not lose interest in the story! So stay sharp, the next chapter will be coming soon!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

So, after grabbing some lunch at the Minetown Restaurant, (I still have no problem saying this: Jou-Sama and Majorin are only satisfied as long as they can eat with a fork and knife. I am sorry, but I refuse to see these two eating fast food.) the girls headed back to Midway America for the Lightening Racer Coaster!!

Now, to all of the readers who have been to HersheyPark, you already know about the Lightening Racer. BUT! For all of the readers who HAVE NOT been to HersheyPark, here's what you need to know: The Lightening Racer is a dueling coaster, which means there's two tracks with two different cars and they race. Okay, that should do it!

Anyways... The Ojamajos were deciding which team to be on: Red or Green? Hmm, decisions, decisions.

"Ai-Chan and I should be on the green team!" Momoko said.

"Doushite?" Poppu asked.

"Because yellow and blue make green!" Momoko replied, taking Aiko's hand.

"So, I guess Poppu and I should be on the red team." Doremi said.

"Hana-Chan's on red too!" Hana exclaimed.

"I'll be on green." Hazuki said.

"And I guess I'll be on red." Onpu said.

"And I will be on green as well." Jou-Sama said.

"Chotto matte, why can't I be on green?" Majorin asked.

"Majorin, look at yourself. You're always wearing red." Jou-Sama stated. "Wouldn't that seem... Oh, I don't know, sort of strange?" Clearly, she was ticking off Majorin on purpose.

"Your Highness, I will make you a deal." Majorin said, trying to avoid losing it. "If the green team wins, you can buy as much chocolate as you can possibly eat, at the risk of a bad stomachache when we return to Majo Kai."

"Hountou ni?!" Jou-Sama's eyes turned all sparkly. "Chokoreto wa daisuki desu!!" (Translation: I love chocolate.)

"But!" And there's always a catch. "If the red team wins, you can not buy one single piece of chocolate. Not even chocolate ice cream! Do you understand that?"

"Yes..." Jou-Sama didn't like it, but she had to except these terms.

"And no using magic either. That's cheating."

"I am well aware!"

And the icing on the cake, the two witches shook hands on it.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting." Doremi said. The others nodded nervously. "But... It should be a lot of fun, right?"

"Right, right." The others said.

* * *

"Ney, ney, Majorin-San, you do realize that if the red team wins, Jou-Sama is going to kill you." Onpu said.

'_Sona. Onpu-Chan is right.' _Majorin thought. Then she started writing up her will on a piece of paper she conjured up. After that, she slipped it into her hat. (So now you people are aware that Jou-Sama will kill for chocolate if ever given the chance.)

"Whoo!! Whoo!!" Momoko yelled. "We're so gonna win!"

"We'd like to see you try!" Doremi yelled back.

At certain points in the ride, the teams can send out trash talk. Sometimes, it always gets neck and neck, but someone's gotta win! (I've never seen a tie on a dueling coaster, ya know? Have you guys? Is it even possible?)

Rounding the final corner, it's gonna be close! And it's –It's- IT'S!!

**(Click!!)**

It's a photo finish!

"Who won? Who won?" Hana said.

"We won! Green is the best!" Momoko yelled.

"Nuh-uh! Red is!" Poppu said.

"We won and you know it!" Jou-Sama snapped.

"Oh I do not think so!" Majorin snapped back.

"And the winner is... ..." The announcer said, "The red team!!"

"The red team?!" Momoko shouted in despair.

"We won! We won! Ya-Ta!" Hana cheered.

"In your face!" Doremi said.

"We won, Jou-Sama. You know what that means." Majorin did a little victory smirk. "You can not buy a single piece of chocolate for the rest of the trip."

"USOU!!" Jou-Sama cried out and did a traditional anime fall. She would never get her chocolate now.

"Now you know how I feel when I'm unlucky." Doremi said.

* * *

Okay, so Jou-Sama lost all hope of ever buying Hershey chocolate today, but she would not let this stop her. As of this point, she is now in league with Momoko for her candy craze.

Doremi, Poppu, Hazuki and Aiko had bought some ice cream while Onpu and Hana rode the ferris wheel.

"Minna, it's getting really hot." Doremi sighed.

"Well, at least it's not as hot like at Disneyland." Hazuki said.

"True."

"Oi, Minna-San, where have Jou-Sama and Momoko-Chan disappeared to?" Apparently, Majorin had been looking around for them.

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're drooling in front of a candy store." Aiko said.

And she was right.

"Giant lollipops..." Momoko said, hearts in her eyes.

"Chocolate..." Jou-Sama said, hearts in her eyes also.

"Come on, you two." Majorin grabbed them by the backs of their collars.

"Waah... ... You're so stingy!" They both said.

"And she's jealous! She wants the giant lollies and chocolate all to herself!!" Momoko whined.

"Hidoi!!" Jou-Sama added. (Translation: Mean!!)

"And you two are acting like such babies!" Majorin said.

"We don't care! We want our candy!" They only wanted candy, and they would be happy.

'_This trip was doomed from the start.' _And another sweatdrop moment from Majorin. (I still love it when she does that!!)

"Minna, in case anyone asks," Poppu said, "we do not know them."

* * *

**YAY!! Another new chapter!! And, I'm sorry the chapters are kinda short, but that's only because HersheyPark is a much smaller park. Demo ne, I hope you guys are enjoying it. Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After a long hot day, it's time for a cool off. And what better way to cool down than hanging out at HersheyPark's Boardwalk!!

Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, Hazuki, Poppu and Hana went on the Roller Soaker. A water ride roller coaster crossbreed. It's a good thing, readers. But the riders aren't the only ones who get wet. That's right. Even the people waiting in line get a good soaking. The riders can drop water bombs on people below, but people can squirt the riders with water guns.

"Bombs away!!" Aiko exclaimed.

They tried to hit Majorin, but she was much too quick for them.

"Aw I missed..."

"Take this!!" Majorin struck back and blasted Aiko-Tachi.

"Wow, she's got excellent aim." Hazuki said.

Out of nowhere, Majorin got blasted by a stream of water. She quickly looked around. Aiko-Tachi didn't get her, though someone did catch her offguard. Apparently, Jou-Sama and Momoko were at another water gun. They were armed and dangerous.

"You're supposed to be shooting water at them!" Majorin said, angrily waving a fist in the air.

"That doesn't even matter!" Jou-Sama snapped.

"Get Majorin-San!" Momoko yelled.

"I didn't want to say this, but you two have gone completely insane!!" Majorin shouted.

Jou-Sama and Momoko both blew raspberries at her.

"This is for not letting us buy candy!" Momoko exclaimed.

"And chocolate!!" Jou-Sama exclaimed as well.

"FIRE!!" They both shouted and they fired their water gun. They blew the red-violet witch away.

"I... Hate... My... Life." Majorin said.

"I feel better now, Momoko-Chan." Jou-Sama said, looking much calmer.

"Yeah. We got our revenge." Momoko smiled.

"I surrender. I surrender." Majorin waved an imaginary white flag.

"Does that mean you'll let me buy chocolate now?" Jou-Sama aksed, looking at Majorin with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine..."

"And you'll let me buy candy?" Momoko asked.

"Fine, do what you want." Majorin said. (I wasn't expecting her to give up so easily.) The last thing she wanted was Momoko and the Queen torturing her for the rest of the trip.

"Ya-Ta!!" The two candy lovers exchanged a high five.

"There's gotta be a candy store somewhere on the Boardwalk!" Momoko quickly looked around.

"Over there!" Jou-Sama spotted a shop.

"Let's go!!"

(WHOOSH!!)

"Be sure to at least save room for dinner!" Majorin added.

Aiko walked up to her and said, "You broke down again, didn't you?"

"Hai..." Majorin sweatdropped in regret. (Dang, I'm making her sweatdropped a lot, aren't I? But it's funny!)

"She lasted much longer than I thought." Doremi looked at her watch.

"I thought Majorin-San would last seven hours." Onpu said.

"I hate you all." Majorin said.

So while the girls checked out the other water rides. Jou-Sama and Momoko grabbed some ice cream to help satisfy their chocolate/sugar cravings. And Majorin sat around somewhere with a sweatdrop look going 'Why me?' Once in a while, people would ask her and Jou-Sama for an autograph or a picture.

"At least Jou-Sama can stay sane enough for her fans." Aiko said.

"Yeah..." The others nodded.

* * *

Now, before the day was out, the Ojamajos had decided to pay a little visit to Hershey's Chocolate World! This attraction is located outside of the park and is within walking distance of said park. It's here where visitors can take a simulated factory tour, which is exactly what the girls are doing!

"Doremi Mama, look! Chocolate cows!" Hana exclaimed.

"Hana-Chan, there's no such thing as chocolate cows." Doremi said.

"Are too!"

"Well, maybe chocolate candy cows, Hana-Chan," Hazuki said, "but not actual chocolate cows."

"If there's no such thing as chocolate cows, then where does chocolate milk come from?" Momoko said.

"You're supposed to mix chocolate syrup with regular milk." Onpu said.

"That's how ya get chocolate milk, Momo-Chan." Aiko said.

"But there are brown cows." Poppu said. "How do you know they aren't chocolate cows?"

"They're probably called chocolate cows because of their brown fur." Doremi said.

"You don't know everything, Doremi!!"

"Oi, you two..." Onpu said.

(Chocolate candy cows doesn't sound like a bad idea... It would make a great Easter gift, huh?)

Meanwhile, Jou-Sama and Majorin were sitting around in Tudor Square. They both had sour looks on their faces. They didn't look at each other, they didn't talk to each other. Obviously, the two witches were steamed at each other over the whole chocolate issue. The park visitors knew well enough to leave them alone. Asking for an autograph from them would almost be like adding insult to injury.

"Mommy, mommy, can I ask the pretty queen lady for an autograph?" One little girl asked.

"Oh no, sweetie. I think she's in a bad mood." Her mom said.

"I thought they were supposed to be best friends." Someone said.

"Hey, you know all best friends have their ups and downs." Another said.

"Jou-Sama, we can't continue to be mad at each other." Majorin sighed. "I mean, we did have some fun, right? And even if we could've forseen everything today... Well, then, we could've let Doremi-Chan-Tachi come to this place without us." Jou-Sama slightly turned to her. "What do you say, Jou-Sama? Shall we call a truce?"

"I might forgive you..." Jou-Sama said, "When we return to Maho Dou." This response surprised the red-violet witch.

'_For a Queen who's supposed to be a kind and gentle woman... She's rather stubborn.' _Majorin thought.

They both turned when they heard Doremi-Tachi walking over to them. The Ojamajos were still discussing the whole 'Chocolate Cow' topic.

"There are chocolate cows!" Hana said.

"Hana-Chan, just because some cows have brown fur, it doesn't mean they make chocolate milk!" Doremi said.

"But it means there are chocolate cows!"

"That's right!" Momoko said. She was in complete agreement with Hana.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Majorin asked.

"We're still trying to explain the fact real chocolate cows don't exist to Hana-Chan and Momo-Chan." Aiko said.

"They still don't get it." Onpu shook her head.

"Chocolate cows don't make chocolate milk. That doesn't make any sense." Jou-Sama said. "They are brown cows and they make white milk."

"Well, we tried telling them that, but they still stand strong on that theory." Hazuki said.

"We give up..." Poppu said.

"But I thought you agreed with Momo-Chan and Hana-Chan!" Doremi said.

"Somehow, it makes more sense when Jou-Sama says it."

"I think my sister has fickle tastes."

* * *

The best way to end a day at HersheyPark is to, well what else? Buy as much chocolate as you can!! That's why our favorite witches went to Hershey, right? Right. That's why we all go to Hershey. (The last time I was at Hershey, also my first time, I only bought Twizzlers and a marshmallow pillow shaped like a Jolly Rancher. I didn't buy any chocolate! I was afraid it would melt!)

"Skittles!" Momoko exclaimed. She had bought a few bags of regular, sour and mixed-berry Skittles.

"I'm more fond of Hershey Kisses." Onpu said. She had a bag of Caramel filled Hershey Kisses.

"I like the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups." Aiko said.

"The white chocolate is my favorite." Hazuki had a few bars of the Cookies and Cream candy.

"It's all so good I don't know what to buy!" Doremi said, looking through the shelves. "I think maybe... Starburst and Hershey bars with almonds!"

"I want mini Hershey Kisses and Sweetarts!" Poppu said.

"NO!! Hana-Chan saw the giant chocolate bar first!" Hana yelled. She and Jou-Sama were fighting over a massive Hershey Chocolate bar.

"Hana-Chan, I saw it first!" Jou-Sama yelled back.

"Nuh-Uh! Hana-Chan's younger than you! Hana-Chan wants it!"

"No! I'm older and stronger than you are!"

"Are not! Jou-Sama gave Hana-Chan a piece of your magic crystal to Hana-Chan! Hana-Chan's stronger than you!"

"You are not!!"

"Y-Y-You two..." Doremi sweatdropped.

"How scary!" Hazuki said.

"Why don't you guys have a magical duel for the chocolate bar?" Aiko said, sarcastically.

"Hmm... That doesn't seem like a such a bad idea." Jou-Sama said.

"Hana-Chan accepts!" Hana said.

"Oh no you don't!" Majorin quickly snatched the giant chocolate bar from them. "Now listen here, you two! Hana-Chan, I would very well expect this from you. On the other hand, Jou-Sama, I have had enough of your behavior! How would you feel if everyone in Majo Kai knew their Queen was acting like a spoiled brat?!"

"Eh? Is... Is that really how I've been acting this whole day?" Jou-Sama said. Majorin was right. She was acting like a spoiled brat, and that was not the way a real Queen should act. With tear stained eyes, she yelled out, "USOU!!!" She threw a fit in real Hana-Chan fashion. "Usou, usou, usou!!"

"And to think... All this trouble started over Jou-Sama wanting a little bit of chocolate." Onpu said. The others nodded.

"Etto... Hana-Chan doesn't want the giant chocolate bar anymore." Hana said, looking kind of guilty.

"Ney, Hana-Chan, look what I found for you!" Doremi said. She held a box of chocolate candy bunnies and cows.

"Yay! Chocolate cows!" Hana was happy again. She found actual chocolate cows. (Chocolate candy cows is a good idea...)

"I can't believe I acted in such a manner all day." Jou-Sama curled into a ball and was extremely guilty. "I don't deserve chocolate..."

"N-now now, there, Jou-Sama..." Majorin said. _'I'm just surprised she hasn't gotten us kicked out of the park...'_

"I think that's our cue to pay for our stuff." Aiko said.

* * *

That evening, they headed off to their hotel: The Hotel Hershey. Apparently, because of the Ojamajos's fame in Disneyland, word of them had reached other theme parks. The people at the Hotel Hershey had given the girls their best room. One for the girl and one room for Jou-Sama and Majorin.

Momoko had eaten too much candy and stuffed herself at dinner. She was now sprawled out on the bed in her pj's with dizzy marks in her eyes. "Ugh... I'll never eat again..." Believe me, that stuffed feeling? It's not very nice.

"Maybe you'll learn on out next vacation, Momo-Chan." Hazuki said. (Yeah right, Hazuki-Chan!)

"What's next on our list?" Aiko asked. "Where we goin' next?"

"Disney World! Please let's go to Walt Disney World!" Doremi exclaimed. "I'm begging you!"

"We'll do that later, Doremi-Chan!"

"I think I'll pick the next theme park." Onpu said. "Don't worry. The next park will be even more fun!"

"What could be more fun than HersheyPark?" Poppu said.

But in the other room next to them... Jou-Sama was still guilty about the way she acted and she was also still mad at Majorin over the whole chocolate mess.

'_Unless I do something to make her happy,' _Majorin thought, _'I'll never survive the night or the flight back to Misora...'_

Jou-Sama was looking out the window with her cheeks puffed up. It's not like she ruined their trip to Hershey, but today could've gone better.

"Here, Jou-Sama, for you." Majorin gave her a small piece of chocolate, but to be more specific: A piece of the fairly new Hershey Bliss chocolate. (Trust me, it's really good!)

"Eh? For me? But why? I was so horrible to you today." Jou-Sama said. "I really don't deserve it. You were right. I was acting like a spoiled brat."

"Jou-Sama, this is a vacation, so I really shouldn't deny you this luxury."

"A-Arigato."

"I bought you a whole bag of these. And I know you well enough that you won't eat them all at once."

(Whenever I get candy, my mom keeps telling me 'Don't eat it all in one day' but I do it anyway. It's like she doesn't know me at all!)

"Sometimes, Majorin, you are just too good to me." Jou-Sama smiled.

"Oh it's nothing, really." Majorin shrugged her shoulders. Well, let's just say she knows how to treat the Queen right.

Then Jou-Sama turned away quickly and said, "Now if you'll excuse me... I wish to enjoy my final sugar rush at Hershey... ... ... ... ... In peace." (*Uhuhuhuhuhu*)

Getting the feeling she might be in danger, Majorin fled their room and shut the door. "Minna-San... Can I stay in your room tonight? Jou-Sama's scaring me..."

"Come on in, Majorin-San." Doremi opened the door.

"Today was very strange..."

* * *

**And it's done!! I am so sorry I kept you guys waiting for this, but I kept running into writer's block, you get it.**

**Okay and now I'm gonna let you all in on a little secret: On May 21 2010, my high school is doing it's annual senior class trip and I am a senior!! Guess where we're going? HERSHEY!!!!!! YA-HOO!!!**

**Anyway, the next installment was supposed to be Ojamajos in Kings Dominion, but... There are some problems, so I've had to cancel this story because of these problems. It's complicated... But I hoped you enjoyed the story!!**


End file.
